marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN562)
, partner of Falcon; former partner of Bucky, , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN562 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Compound, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former soldier | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York City, New York | Creators = TinyCo; David Nakayama; Allen Warner | First = Marvel Avengers Academy (February 4th, 2016) | Quotation = Nothing can stop us as long as we work as a team. And if you have to bring your phones, at least put'em on vibrate. | Speaker = Captain America | QuoteSource = Marvel Avengers Academy | HistoryText = World War II Steven Rogers took a Super-Soldier Serum to gain peak of human potential. As Captain America, Steve fought the forces of Hydra and the Red Skull. During a battle with Hydra, his shield and motorcycle would be lost in a temporal fog and he would black out. Avengers Academy Awakening in 21st century, he became a superhero and the partner of Falcon. Falcon eventually found Steve's equipment, and subsequently recruited Steve into Avengers Academy. Immanently afterwards, Captain America broke into the Hydra School and rescued Nick Fury. When A.I.M. attacked New York City with a giant robot, Steve went there to stop them with a few of the Academy students, Ms. Marvel asked to go, but Steve said she wasn't ready yet and still needed training, when they went to attack the robot they lost and came back defeated to the Avengers Academy. After they came back and were regrouping to beat A.I.M. Ms. Marvel asked Steve to go yet again, he finally gave in and decided to train her so she could join them on the mission, after the training was finished the two of them and Black Widow went back to fight the A.I.M. robot and were able to beat it thanks to Ms. Marvel. Civil War After an Hydra invasion at the Academy, when arguing whether training or a robot army was a better way to defend humanity, Captain America and Iron Man split Avengers Academy into two teams. After creating Team Cap, Rogers started training S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. After numerous weeks of battling Hydra split into two teams, Captain America and Iron Man finally ended their rivalry when Iron Man was able to bring Captain America friend Bucky back to his senses, he had been brainwashed by Hydra and Iron Man was able to built a machine to counter the mind control, they both realized that their rivalry made no sense, and working together was the better solution, united again they defeated Hydra and imprisoned their leader the Red Skull. Spider-Menace Captain America and Falcon protected Peter Parker's aunt May from the Sinister Six after they vandalized her house, and threatened to do worse if Peter didn't stop his investigation to clear Spider-Man name. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Steve Rogers of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Steve Rogers of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Captain America's Uniform | Transportation = * Captain America's Motorcycle * Quinjet | Weapons = * Captain America's Shield * Energy Shield | Notes = * After graduation, Captain America plans to accompany Black Knight to Weirdworld. | Trivia = * Rank 3 and 4 Captain America's design is reminiscent to the Commander Rogers uniform. * Steve ran for class president. * Loki's nickname for Steve was America-Man. * Agent 13's nickname for Steve was Handsome. * Amora compared Steve to a "Midgardian Thor." * Steve wanted to organize soccer and football teams for the school. * Steve was born on July fourth and turned ninety-six during the fight with Oscorp. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Shield Fighting Category:Rogers Family Category:Thrown Weapons Category:WWII Characters Category:Shooting Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:2016 Character Debuts